Devilishly Delicious
by DramaQueen95
Summary: After an embarrassing incident, Maylene decides that she's had enough of clumsy maid and returns to being an assassin, leaving Sebastian to get her back. However, he discovers a deadly and dangerous secret that Maylene's been hiding. Sparks fly as secrets are revealed and desires are released. How devilishly delicious. SebastianXMaylene
1. Chapter 1

Sooooooooo, this is my first fanfiction for Black Butler. I love the manga so much and the anime is amazing! I especially love Maylene, who I think is an amazing character. She was shown to be a very strong female at first (a sniper!), but is reduced to being a clumsy maid (WHY?) I honestly believe that she is much more powerful than how she is presented, and it's not cool how she seems like an aloof person in the anime. Besides, as a feminist, I hate seeing strong women demoted and presented a helpless and hopelessly in love. So, this fic is dedicated to the kick-ass Maylene and Sebastian, who is just yummy. Soo, enjoy and review! Flames will be ignored and Sebastian will track you down and steal your soul. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You do not have very much time before he finds you." The man said, looking at the figure leaning against the tree. Night offered protection for the two people as they met, shrouding them in a blanket of darkness and stars.<p>

"And how would he know where I am?" The figure asked, looking up at the man. Her eyes glinted under the moonlight, giving her a supernatural look.

"Apparently, Proditio told him. He was offered more power and decided to take the offer." The man replied as he bowed his head in respect.

"Ah, Proditio. Why am I not surprised? After all, Proditio is Latin for betrayal. He was named correctly, Beelze. Do you not agree?" The figure chuckled as she pushed away from the tree. She reached up and plucked a leaf from the tree. A gentle wind blew, picking up her hair and tossing it in her face.

"Forgive me, Lady Azalea, but I think you are overlooking the seriousness of the situation." Beelze said, his face worried as he watched his mistress play with the leaf. Azalea looked at him before chuckling once again. Her steward worried so easily about things.

"Relax, Beelze. Besides, I'd prefer to think that I am seeing the irony of the situation." She smirked before she pushed her hair away and her face became emotionless.

"Do my uncle and fiance know that I am here?" Azalea asked, her tone serious and cold. The steward shook his head before he cleared his throat and straightened.

"Not as yet. But they do know that you are in England and your uncle has dispatched his messengers. It will not be long before they track you. Once they find you, your uncle will seize you at once and return with you to complete the ritual. If he does, we are all doomed. Kiernan has already begun to prepare for your arrival." Beelze replied, his tone and face grave.

"I know, Beelze. I know what he plans to do. Both him and Kiernan will not be able to escape my wrath when I get to them. I thank you for warning me and I will leave here at once. However, before you return, I have a favor to ask of you." Azalea said, pulling another leaf from the tree.

"Anything, my lady." Beelze replied, bowing before her again.

"I need you to mask my scent and create a trail leading away from here to throw my uncle off. I need as much time as I can possibly get to escape from England." Beelze nodded and bowed once again.

"It will be done, my lady. I will make sure of it." He replied before turning and disappearing, leaving her alone.

She looked down at the leaves in her hand before releasing them and watching as they floated in the air.

"I will get my revenge, uncle. I will." She whispered to the wind before she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Maylene was not having a good day. No, that was an understatement. Today was even worse than other days. As she scrubbed the shoe polish off of the stair railing, she couldn't help but wish that she did not have to behave as clumsy as she did. Sighing, she pushed the clumsy glasses up onto her head as she assessed the problem at hand. Instead of using the wax for the stairs, she had accidentally mixed up the bottles and used boot polish.<p>

It killed her, a professional sniper and assassin, to behave silly and unprofessional, especially when she was graceful and calculating by nature. To assume the persona of a lovesick, clumsy maid, when she was clearly more than capable of hiding her emotions, made her feel insignificant and like all other females. After all, one of the first steps of becoming an assassin was casting aside all shreds of emotions and empathy.

However, she showed emotions and behaved clumsy to draw attention away from herself in order to protect her young Master, Ciel Phantomhive. And it had all been done at the request of the charming and attractive butler of the Phantomhive manor.

The drop dead gorgeous Sebastian Michaelis, who was usually the cause of Maylene's clumsiness and stupidity.

Just as she thought about him, the dashing butler wandered into the great hall, his scent catching her nose. Maylene looked over and saw his black tailcoat flying as he headed towards her. She quickly turned away and put on her glasses, knowing that he was upset with her.

"Maylene," He began, his tone stern and slightly irritated. She could feel the annoyance radiating from him as he stood behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around, ready to behave like the stupid, clueless maid once again.

"Maybe I should have become an actress instead." She mused to herself as she waited for him to scold her.

"Ye-yes, sir?" She asked, a slight blush rushing up her cheeks. She saw him sigh before he actually looked at her, his face tired and frustrated.

"You used boot polish again instead of wax on the railing again, didn't you?" He asked, obviously tired of having to go through the same things with her everyday. Maylene blushed and lowered her head before nodding. The shame she felt ate at her, just as it did every single day. How she wished she could show him her true self, the woman she actually was and not the one she was forced to pretend to be.

"I see. Did you also break the set of china in the kitchen?" He asked, although he already knew it was her. After all, who else could have done it?

"Ye-yes sir. I was tr-trying to stack the plates in the cupboard, but the stool slipped and I-I had too many plates. I fell and they all broke." She mumbled, still not looking him in the eye. After all, how could she? She was too embarrassed.

"Maylene, how many times have I told you to only handle one plate at a time?" Sebastian asked in an exasperated voice. As he looked at her, he wondered why he even bothered scolding her. She was naturally clumsy. There was no cure to that.

"I'm so-sorry, sir. I'll be sure to handle only one plate next time." Maylene apologized in what had become a daily ritual between them.

"Very well. Master Ciel is expecting guests today. The study needs cleaning. The ornaments in the cabinet are getting quite dusty. See to it that they are cleaned." He said as he turned and began to walk away to see that the other preparations for the guests were in order.

"And be sure not to break anything." He called over his shoulder, causing her to wince. Maylene nodded and waited until he was gone before sighing and hanging her head in defeat and humiliation.

"I'm not clumsy, you know. Don't forget, you made me like this." Maylene whispered as she removed her glasses and resumed cleaning the boot polish from the stair railing. She scrubbed harder and harder, taking out her frustration on the filthy railing.

* * *

><p>Maylene loomed over the priceless antiques in the cabinet, carefully dusting each ornament. It was difficult due to the glasses she wore, which greatly limited her sight. However, they were the first thing Ciel had given to her and had sentimental value to her.<p>

Just as she was about to finish without any ornament broken, the door opened and a familiar voice greeted her.

"Maylene, Master Ciel-" was all Sebastian got a chance to say before there was a loud crash and the priceless antique ornaments were reduced to a pile of broken glass.

"Oh, I'm s-so sorry, Sebastian! I should have been more-" Maylene began apologizing ferociously before Sebastian held up a gloved hand, silencing her.

"It's fine. It was my fault for startling you and for forgetting that you cannot complete a single task without making a mess. Master Ciel and company are awaiting his tea and cake in the sitting room. Will you be able to deliver it to them without making another mess while I clean up the mess you've made in here?" Sebastian asked, his voice low and dangerously calm. Maylene felt his words slap her, but nodded nonetheless. She hated when he was as calm as he was now. It always sent shivers down her spine. Sometimes, she wished he would just yell at her and show his disapproval rather than bottle it and be so calm about it.

"Yes, sir." She said before turning and racing out of the room, tripping over her feet as she closed the door behind her.

"What a bumbling idiot." Sebastian mumbled as he began to clean up the broken ornaments. Then again, he really couldn't blame her. He knew that she was enamored with him and had been since she had begun working at the manor.

As soon as he finished, he threw out the broken ornaments before leaving the study and heading towards the sitting room, ready to be the perfect butler.

"There you are. Where is the tea and cake?" An angry voice asked as he opened the door of the sitting room. Sebastian looked ahead and saw the spoiled 12 year old who happened to be his master sitting in the chair, his face angry. Sitting in the chairs around him were two other people, a woman and a man. The man was middle aged with graying hair and a stern face with an expression that was set in stone. The woman was a brunette with a superior smirk on her face and cold, calculating blue eyes. The woman turned towards the man, who also had cold eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"I told Maylene to deliver it to you. I see she has not reached here as yet. Allow me to get it for you, young master." Sebastian bowed and straightened before turning to open the door. Just as he opened the door, a breathless Maylene stumbled in with the tray with the tea and cake in her hand. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her and she felt her face grow red as she took a cautious step forward and entered the room.

However, she tripped over her feet just as she entered the room, sending the tray with the food flying.

"No!" Maylene yelled, closing her eyes and turning her head away as she waited for the tray to hit the ground and spill everything. However, the crash never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes and saw Sebastian holding the tray with the tea and cake in his hand.

"Really Maylene, you must be more careful." He calmly said as he made his way towards Ciel and his guests. Maylene felt her face grow even more red from embarrassment and looked down to hide her shame. Sebastian and the others paid her no mind as he began to pour tea and distribute it to the man and woman.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel." She mumbled, too ashamed to look her young master in the face. She raised up and saw the woman give her a disapproving look before she turned away.

"It's fine." She heard Ciel reply. Grateful that he wasn't upset, she turned to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Where is the knife to cut the cake, Sebastian?" He asked, looking at his butler. Maylene stopped as she realized that she still had the knife.

"I have it." She said, turning back around to face Ciel and Sebastian.

"Thank you, Maylene." Sebastian said, extending his hand to take the knife. She pulled it out and headed towards him to give it to him.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the bump in the carpet until it was too late. Before she knew what was happening, she had already tripped over the bump and was getting closer to the ground. As she fell, she somehow lost her grip on the knife and sent it flying in front of her.

She heard a yell and saw swift movement before she hit the ground. As she straightened up, she looked up to see a wide-eyed Ciel looking at an angry Sebastian who was clutching the knife that was aimed at the woman's heart.

"My lady! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it. It was an accident." Maylene apologized as she headed towards the woman, covering her mouth.

"I didn't see the bump until I tripped over it. By then, I was falling and I must have let go of the knife. Master Ciel, I'm so very sorry. Sebastian, I'm so sorry." She was now mumbling such indecipherable words and phrases that even Sebastian wasn't able to decipher what she was saying. However, he held up his hand for her to stop.

Seeing his hand, Maylene stopped talking and looked at the handsome but dangerously angry butler in front of her.

"Maylene, I'm afraid your clumsiness has exceeded its maximum today and has pushed my patience to its maximum as well. Do you realize that today, due to your clumsiness and stupidity, you could have killed the young master's guest?" Sebastian asked, his voice full of composed disappointed and fury. Maylene lowered her head and nodded, hiding the tears in her eyes.

For once, she was grateful for her glasses.

"Go to your room and stay there until your clumsiness has toned down lest you actually kill someone." Sebastian said before turning away, his way of dismissing her. She bowed before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm very sorry about her, my lady. She is very clumsy." Maylene heard Sebastian apologize to the woman.

"I see. Why do you not fire her?" Maylene heard the woman asked before she began to drink her tea. However, she didn't hear the answer.

Maylene turned away, hiding her face and shame, and headed back to her room. Anyone looking at her would have thought that she was crying. However, only she knew why the smirk she had on her face was there.

* * *

><p>"I think Maylene has been in her room long enough. Perhaps, you should go fetch her." Ciel said as he looked over at Sebastian. His guests had already left, thanking them for the tea and cake. Sebastian froze before looking over at his young master.<p>

"You were the one who scolded her and embarrassed her." Ciel answered Sebastian's unasked question.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian said before bowing and leaving to fetch Maylene.

"Maylene?" He heard a voice calling as he approached Maylene's room. He stopped to see Finny in front of her door. Hearing him coming, Finny stopped and turned towards the butler.

"She's not answering and I've been calling her for a while now. She looked pretty upset when she went in there." Finny said, looking back towards the door. The boy's concern for the red-haired maid was evident on his face. Sebastian looked to his right and saw Bard hanging around there as well.

"Jus' checking up on her." He mumbled, a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's fine, Finny. The master has summoned her. Go back to your work." Sebastian said, nodding towards the boy. Finny nodded at the butler in response before he turned and left.

"You too, Bard." Sebastian nodded at the cook, dismissing him as well.

"Maylene?" Sebastian asked, turning back and knocking on her door. There was no answer.

"Maylene?" He called again, wondering if she had fallen asleep. She probably had as there was no tumbling or sobbing.

"Maylene?" He asked again before he opened the door slightly. His eyes grew wide as he opened the door fully and looked down at her bed. It was made up, the blankets folded and the sheets perfect. However, from the looks of the bed, it was pretty clear that no one had slept on the bed.

Rather than the perfect bed, it was the uniform and glasses on the bed that caused Sebastian's eye to grow wide. It was Maylene's maid uniform and her glasses. His eyes scanned the bed before stopping on an envelope addressed to Master Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Well, where is she?" Ciel asked as Sebastian entered the study. The blue-haired 12 year old glared at his butler, who didn't seem to have the maid in tow.<p>

"It appears, master, that she has left." Sebastian replied after bowing before the child, who was sitting in a large throne-like chair. Ciel sat up in his chair, his eyes widening in shock. He quickly regained control of his emotions and folded his hands in front of him.

"Left? What do you mean she has left?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian coldly. Sebastian placed the letter on the desk in front of Ciel. Ciel glanced down at the letter addressed to him before looking at Sebastian.

"Well, don't just stand there. Read it to me." He ordered, standing and heading towards the window. He turned and looked out the window, waiting for Sebastian to begin reading. Sebastian nodded and unfolded the letter, his eyes scanning it before he began to read.

_Dear Ciel, before I begin, I'd like to thank you for the experience I've gained while working as your maid. It was a privilege for me to serve you. I do hope you will forgive me for leaving without any notice. I am very sorry for abandoning you, but I can no longer keep up the charade of a clumsy, love-sick maid. Everyday, it becomes harder and harder to subject myself to clumsiness when I know that I am not clumsy. After today's embarrassing display of clumsiness, I think it best for everyone if I leave lest I kill one of your guests and embarrass you further. I do hope you will forgive me and know that I will continue to protect you from a distance, as my loyalty still remains with you. Goodbye, Master Ciel.  
>-Maylene<em>

Sebastian paused at this and his eyes scanned the rest of the letter.

"Is that it or is there more?" Ciel asked as he turned away from the window and noticed Sebastian's eyes scanning the rest of the paper.

"There is more, young master." Sebastian replied, although he didn't elaborate further.

"Is it addressed to you by any chance?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian looked up from the letter and at his master before nodding.

"Very well. You may read it privately." Ciel said before gesturing for him to leave, dismissing him.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian bowed before he turned and left the study.

* * *

><p>Once he had reached his room, Sebastian sat down on his bed and pulled out the letter from the pocket of his tailcoat.<p>

_To Sebastian:_

_I must say thank you for helping me realize that I do not wish to spend the rest of my life being thought of as an clumsy, love-sick maid. I agree that it was necessary for me to act in that manner so that I may not be suspected and endanger Lord Ciel. However, I feel as if not only has everyone else come to believe the charade to be true, but you also seem to think so as well. Do not forget that you made me into a clumsy maid. However, the time has arrived where I can no longer maintain such an act. It kills me to behave like a fool, especially considering my previous occupation. That is why, after today's embarrassment, I have decided to abandon my role as a silly maid lest I make a mistake and endanger Lord Ciel. I know it was wrong for me to leave as abruptly as I did, but it could not be helped. It is simply not possible for an assassin to pose as a maid. I just ask that no one try to contact me. I assure you that it will be difficult for anyone to find me, even a demon such as yourself. Yes, I know that you are a demon. However, your secret is safe with me. Goodbye, Sebastian.  
>-Maylene <em>

Sebastian looked down at the letter before he reread it once again. After rereading it for a third time, he folded it before walking towards the fireplace and throwing it in.

So, Maylene knew his secret. He was thinking, trying to figure out how she had learned it. Had he slipped up somewhere?

No, he hadn't. If he had, Bard and Finnian would have known as well. However, it was possible that he had slipped up and Maylene, being as keen as she was at times, had noticed him.

As he considered it, he couldn't help but feel respect towards the girl. Never before had a human paid such close attention to him that he or she had been able to figure out his secret. Yet Maylene had managed to do it.

However, her knowledge of it could prove dangerous for him. Such a slip up should not be allowed out of his sight lest it enter out into the open.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she knows you're a demon?" Ciel asked, his voice full of anger and disbelief. He could hardly believe what his butler had told him. Maylene, his clumsy maid, had discovered Sebastian's secret?<p>

"It is true, young master. I do not know how, but she has managed to discover my secret and now she is no longer in our sight." Sebastian said, watching as Ciel's face changed into one of coldness and control.

"I see. And you have found no trace of her?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir. Her scent has completely disappeared." Sebastian replied, looking at his master, who nodded.

"I see. Very well. As of now, there is nothing that can be done. I know that Maylene will not betray our secret, but one cannot be sure." Ciel said, watching as Sebastian nodded.

"Just keep your eyes open for her." Ciel said before dismissing Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"This is your last assignment to prove your loyalty." The voice echoed in Maylene's head as she crouched down below the window in the old tower.<p>

Her target would emerge through the doors of the antique store in 3 minutes. Stationed behind her was a burly man with a gun, who was also there to make sure that she carried out the mission and didn't get 'cold' fingers at the last moment. Should she fail to kill the target, he would kill the target. And her as well. If he failed as well, there were about 5 other men stationed around him, ready to pull the trigger. Not to mention the other three waiting just outside the room should she fail. Neither her nor the target would be getting out of this alive.

Maylene herself had no clue as to who her target was, but she could tell he was someone of great importance if there were so many people stationed around to kill him. He was obviously wanted dead.

All she knew of her target was that he was a male and he would emerge from the store in the next three minutes. The moment he emerged, which was at 12:00, she would fire and kill her target. The striking of the clock would mask the shot and would give her enough time to escape.

She looked over at the clock. It was already 11:59. She had one minute left.

"Good luck, babe." The man behind her smirked, his yellow teeth making her stomach turn. Maylene glared at him with stony eyes before returning her attention to the door her target would emerge from. She raised the sniper rifle and put her finger on the trigger, ready to fire at directly 12:00.

"These damn things annoy me. You amateurs." She scoffed, pulling off the scope and throwing it towards the man.

She looked up at the clock as it struck 12:00. Just as the first stroke sounded, the door of the store opened. As her finger got ready to pull the trigger, a small gasp escaped her mouth as she saw her target and she felt herself freeze.

"Ciel?" She whispered, unable to believe it. In the line of fire was her previous master. Right beside him was the dashing butler of the Phantomhive manor.

"Don't think. Just shoot. You have 7 more chimes." The man behind her said. As Maylene looked down at the figure, her finger trembled on the trigger and she found that she was unable to pull it.

She couldn't kill him. Although she was an assassin, a part of her cared for the child and her heart ached when she thought of all the pain and horror he had endured in his life so far.

"Damn it." She heard the man growl after the 5th chime had sounded. She only had two more chimes left.

However, she released her hold on the trigger and lowered her rifle on the last chime.

"I can't kill him." She said, shaking her head.

"We should have known you would still be loyal." The man growled behind her. Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way and the man was aiming for Ciel's head. Without thinking, she pounced, interrupting the course of the bullet. No one would kill Ciel while she was around.

* * *

><p>Ciel gasped as a bullet whizzed past him, barely missing his cheek.<p>

Instantly, Sebastian turned in the direction the bullet came from and his eyes grew wide. He saw red hair fly and instantly recognized Maylene.

"Maylene?" He asked, his eyes wide at the sight of the maid.

"What? Where?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian, who gestured towards the old tower. Ciel's eyes grew wide as he saw Maylene, his maid who had abandoned him 3 weeks ago.

"Well, go and get her! Now!" Ciel yelled at his butler, who bowed and nodded.

Without wasting another second, Sebastian took off in the direction of the old tower where the ex-maid was.

* * *

><p>Maylene let out a yell as the man flung her into the wall. The commotion caused the other three men stationed outside to rush into the room, in time to see Maylene knock the man with the yellow teeth unconscious.<p>

"You little-" One of the men yelled, rushing towards her with raised fists. Maylene dodged at the last moment before dropping and delivering a kick to his shin. She raised her hand and delivered a punch to his face, knocking him out.

The other one yelled and charged at her, an angry look on his face. Maylene caught his punch and twisted his hand, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Aw, what's the matter? A little maid like me is too much for you?" She couldn't help taunting as she pulled him up and chuckled in his ear. She released him and smirked before kicking him in the stomach. However, she didn't see the last guy until he tackled her and pinned her to the floor.

She let out a yell before raising her foot and kicking him. He flew off her but was on his feet in a moment. She let out another yell as he grabbed her and threw her into a wall. Just as he charged towards her again, she kicked him and sent him flying into the window. Just as he struggled to stand up again, she raised her feet and delivered another kick, sending him out the window.

"Nooooo!" The man's yell echoed as he fell through the window before the cold concrete silenced him.

Sebastian heard a yell and looked towards the tower in time to see a man fall from the window. Standing at the window looking down at the man was Maylene, her expression cold and nonchalant. She looked up and her eyes caught his for a moment before a look of surprise filled them.

Without delay, she turned away and rushed towards the door to escape, not wanting to confront the suave butler.

As she rushed down the stairs and out of the tower, she saw Sebastian a few feet away, struggling to get through the throng that had gathered around the man's body. Maylene discreetly merged in with the crowd, putting some distance between herself and Sebastian. However, her eyes grew wide as she saw one of the men who was supposed to watch her appear in front of her. Gasping, she turned in the other direction only to see Sebastian walking towards her.

"Oh no." She groaned to herself, unsure which way to go. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Suddenly, she saw the man pull out a handgun that had been concealed in his coat.

"Everyone, run!" She yelled just as he raised the gun and fired. She ducked just as the bullet whizzed past her and into the dissolving crowd as people began to run and scream.

"Assassins." She grumbled as she threw herself against the wall behind her and pulled out two handguns. Quickly, she stuffed two magazines into each before launching herself back into the crowd.

Sebastian watched as Maylene disappeared in the panicking crowd before reappearing with two handguns, her eyes ruthless and dangerous. He realized that this was the other Maylene, the one he had hired, and couldn't help but smile and watch in anticipation as she sprung into action. A smirk on his face, he watched as the man with the gun fell dead, blood gushing from the wound in his head.

"Damn it!" He heard her yell as more bullets began to fly towards her. He turned and noticed others were emerging from the crowd and shooting at her. With expert skills, she managed to maneuver through all the bullets while shooting out bullets of her own.

Suddenly, Ciel was beside him, breathless.

"Why are you standing here? Go help her and then bring her back!" Ciel hissed at Sebastian, who nodded before turning towards Maylene.

However, she was already heading down the street, her pursuers hot on her trail.

* * *

><p>"This is not a good day!" Maylene huffed as she shot at the men following close behind her.<p>

"Not a good day at all." She growled as one of her guns ran out of bullets. Still running, she dropped the empty magazine and inserted another, shooting another round of bullets at her pursuers.

However, she felt like shooting herself when she saw a familiar figure running behind her pursuers, quickly picking up speed.

And it was none other than Sebastian Michaelis, her favorite butler. What a horrible day!

* * *

><p>Soooooooooooooo, reviews! I made her kickass because I think they tend to downplay her a lot and present her as stupid when she clearly is not! Sorry, I'm a feminist. If there's anything that's not right, feel free to point it out. Anyway, review and I'll have the newest chappie up asap!<br>-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

At an inhuman speed, Maylene dodged the tree and continued running. She let out a growl as she turned and looked back at the men chasing her. So much for losing them along the way. They really didn't know when to give up, did they? Her eyes fell on the gorgeous butler running among the shadows of the trees. Apparently, he also didn't know when to stop either. Then again, Sebastian _never _knew when to stop.

"It's now or never. I can't run forever." She decided before she stopped running and threw herself behind a tree. She quickly grabbed her guns and filled them with new magazines before she jumped out once again. Gun raised, she was prepared for her pursuers when they caught up with her.

"I see her!" One of them yelled, causing the others to begin firing rapidly. Without wasting any time, Maylene cocked the guns and began to shoot, not missing a single target. The man who had yelled out to the others fell as the bullet struck him, blood gushing from the wound in his chest.

"Give me all you have!" She yelled as several more ran towards her, bullets flying.

Smiling, she began to empty the bullets from her own gun and watched as the men fell. Very quickly, she greatly lessened the crowd that had been chasing her. How she had missed this, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins and the excitement it brought.

However, her face changed as she saw more men emerging from the bushes. Turning, she began to shoot at them, noting how the bullets went right through them. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that her shots had no effect on them whatsoever. No, now wasn't the time for them to show up.

"No! Not now!" She yelled before she turned and began to run once again, not even bothering to shoot at them.

"Maylene!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind her. She spun around and saw Sebastian charging at her, full speed. Wide eyed, she spun around again in an attempt to escape from him.

However, she let out a gasp of surprise as he caught up with her and tackled her, effectively pinning her arms to the ground.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she began to trash under his strong grip. Her eyes darted towards the trees, where she saw the figures looking at her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Maylene." He calmly replied, looking down into her horror struck face with a smirk on his own. She looked behind him once again and saw the figures approaching, along with some of the men who had been sent after her.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time for this! Not now!" She growled, feeling a surge of adrenaline coursing through her. With surprising speed and strength, she wrenched her hands from Sebastian's grasp before throwing him off her. Rolling onto her side, she grabbed her guns before quickly getting to her feet.

"We need to go! Now!" She yelled at Sebastian before she turned to run. However, she let out a gasp as she saw the figures were standing in front of her, blocking the way.

"And here I was thinking this would be easy. But, none of you ever make it easy, do you?" She hissed at the figures before turning back towards the other men who were still running towards her.

"The minute we get a clear path, we have to run." She looked over at Sebastian, who looked confused before he nodded in agreement.

Without warning, she spun around and began to shoot at the pursuers. Sebastian watched as the men fell and felt a chuckle escape his mouth. He really did enjoy watching her kill them, which surprised him. He watched as she tucked the guns away in her black leather shoulder holster when she was finished.

"What about the other ones?" He pointed to the other figures who were just standing and observing them.

"They won't die with bullets." Maylene replied, her red-brown eyes growing dark before she reached down and pulled out a pair of daggers from the black leather garters around her thighs. Sebastian felt his eyes grow wide, genuinely surprised. Where did she hide all of those weapons? She was wearing black leather pants and a black leather corset, which exposed some of her stomach. Around her hips was a garter belt and the garters around her thighs each had a pouch on them. He looked at her, half expecting her to pull a machete out from her mid calf high black boots.

As he looked at her, he felt a strange feeling swell inside him as he saw her skin and her body in that outfit.

"What do you me-" Sebastian began to ask what she meant but didn't get a chance to finish as she charged towards the figures.

Maylene let out a yell as she raised the daggers, charging with full speed. The figures dodged with ease before pulling out their own blades.

"I see how this is going to be." She stopped and straightened before looking down at her daggers. It would be a difficult fight but she knew that she would fight and make it out no matter what. There was no way she was going with them.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the figures and then back at her daggers.

Sebastian watched in astonishment as the daggers began to glow and a red aura surrounded them. Suddenly, Maylene was charging towards the figures again, daggers raised.

She let out a growl of anger as she leapt towards them and smiled as she felt one of her daggers hit home. Pleased at her victory, she pulled out the dagger and continued attacking, watching as the figures fell as her daggers plunged through them. Sebastian watched as the figure fell and turned into a puff of black smoke.

Maylene let out a yell as she dodged a katana before turning and plunging her dagger into the figure's abdomen. However, the attack had no effect and the figure continued to fight. Katana blade narrowly missing her face, Maylene dropped to the ground before sweeping the figure from its feet. Once on the ground, Maylene pounced on the figure and drove the dagger into the heart. Not pausing to breathe, she jumped to her feet and continued to work until she managed to clear a path.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Maylene yelled at Sebastian as she fought her way towards the path she had cleared. Unfortunately, more figures began to appear, springing up from the black smoky remains of the fallen and blocking the path.

"Why is nothing ever easy with you?" Maylene glared at the figures before shaking her head and raising her daggers. She turned towards Sebastian, wondering whether he could help or not. She knew he could. He was a demon after all.

"We're going to have to fight. The minute we get a clear path, we have to run." Another pair of daggers seem to have materialized out of thin air and she threw them at him.

"Aim for their hearts and make sure that you stab downwards. Upwards doesn't kill them." Maylene explained, her eyes darkening as she ran towards a group of them. Sebastian looked down at the daggers before he too turned and headed towards the creatures of darkness.

"Be sure not to let their blades touch you!" Maylene warned as she fought off another set that sprang up from the fallen ones. Sebastian nodded and expertly handled the daggers, plunging them into the figures as they came. However, he found it was hard to catch these creatures, much less kill them. He watched as more sprang up from the darkness.

What was going on? What were these things and what did they want, especially with Maylene? However, the question that nagged at him was how Maylene knew these creatures and how to kill them.

Suddenly, he felt something electric go through his right arm. He let out a yell and looked down at his right upper arm, which had a gash. Blood began to pour from it and he watched in horror as a black mist entered the wound. Sebastian let out a yell as he felt the aura begin to tunnel into his arm.

Maylene turned at the sound and saw Sebastian wincing in pain as he looked down at his arm. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the black aura burrowing its way into the demon's arm.

"No! Damn it!" She yelled before she turned and struck the creature in front of her. Not even bothering to see it fall, she turned back towards Sebastian. Her eyes grew wide as she saw one of the figures behind Sebastian, the katana raised.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian turned and raised his own blade, but found that he had no strength to lift his arm to defend himself. Maylene felt her heart fall as she saw his hand tremble before a hiss escaped his lips. Eyes wide, she realized in horror that Sebastian couldn't move to defend himself.

"No." She ran towards Sebastian, dagger in her hand.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as the shadowy creature got ready to bring down the blade.

Just as the blade was about to slice through him, Sebastian saw a dagger lodge itself in the figure's head. Just as the dagger hit home, Maylene appeared besides him and plunged the other dagger into the creature.

"We need to go now!" She breathed as she recovered both dagger. Then, to his surprise, she grabbed him and supported his weight as he leaned on her. She turned and began to run at an inhuman speed, carrying a surprised Sebastian on her shoulder. Since when had she become so strong?

"Are they following us?" Maylene dodged a tree and jumped over a log before she landed lightly on her feet.

"Yes" was Sebastian's muffled response.

"They just don't give up, do they?" He heard her sigh before she reached into the pouch on the garter around her thigh. Sebastian watched as she pulled out a grenade. She was prepared for almost anything.

"How far back are they?" Maylene asked, knowing that it was getting more and more difficult for him to move and speak.

"Not too far back." He managed to respond as they neared a tree.

"Very well. No use running seeing as how we can't outrun them." She suddenly stopped and set him down before turning towards the quickly approaching figures, who were concealed by the shadows of the trees. Maylene raised the grenade, which begun to glow with the same red aura as the daggers, and pulled out the pin.

She threw it and, within a few seconds, the trees were wiped out along with the figures pursuing them.

"We have to go before they come back. And I need to tend to your wound before the poison spreads even more. Whatever you do, you cannot sleep. Understand?" Maylene pulled Sebastian to his feet and looked at his paling face. He nodded in response before she pulled out another grenade.

"In case more come back." She threw him on her shoulder again and, at a surprising speed, she began running again.

However, after they had traveled a few yards, she let out a yell and abruptly stopped.

"What?" Sebastian asked as she set him down and walked forward.

"There's nowhere for us to go." She groaned, motioning to the cliff in front of them and the forest below.

"We're trapped." She looked back and let out a groan as she saw that more of the shadow creatures had appeared.

"I don't think I can kill them all, but I can try." She looked down at the grenade and then back at the pursuers.

Just as the creatures got closer, she threw the grenade, watching as it annihilated some of the creatures, but not all. Pulling out her daggers, she stood ready for the others she knew would appear.

However, she let out a gasp as she felt the ground beneath them suddenly give away.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the edge of the cliff gave away and both she and Sebastian fell towards the trees below.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Maylene asked as she crawled over towards Sebastian, who was lying on the ground as stiff as a board.<p>

"Yes." He managed to mumble, his lips barely moving. Maylene looked down at him and saw that it was getting harder and harder for him to answer. No doubt the poison was fully in his system now. She needed to get it out soon or it would be bad for both of them, especially him.

She pushed herself to her feet and was about to help him to his feet when she let out a gasp of pain. She looked down at the source of the pain and realized that her left ankle was twisted.

"How wonderful." She bit down hard on her lower lip to fight the pain as she helped Sebastian to his feet.

"Careful." She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and supported all of his weight. Slowly, they began to walk, making little progress. Her ankle protested with each step she took but she couldn't stop, especially with the shadow creatures still after her. And then there was Sebastian, who was being consumed by more and more of the poison each second that passed.

"I see a cave." She breathed in relief as she led him towards the opening. Using all her strength, she helped him sit down before she looked around. The cave was dark and damp, and she saw no signs of any life. It would be a safe dwelling for now.

However, they needed some light and warmth as night was approaching. Her eyes grew relieved as she saw some rocks in the corner. Slowly, she made her way over and grabbed the rocks before she began to rub them together.

Ripping a piece of her clothing, she pulled out the alcohol she always carried on her and wet the cloth before throwing the fire on it. The cloth caught and soon a fire blazed, casting minimal light into the cave.

Sebastian watched as Maylene pulled out one of her daggers and put it into the fire until it began to glow. He continued to observe, trying to fight the heaviness suddenly descending on his eyelids.

Maylene turned towards him, noticing his eyelids growing heavy and pulled the dagger from the fire.

She had to remove the poison at that moment or that would be it for him. She made her way towards him, ignoring the pain now shooting through her entire left foot.

"I'm going to need you to relax." She whispered as she leaned over him. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say yes, but found he couldn't. However, she realized what he meant because she nodded and looked down at his arm where the wound was.

She could still see the black aura in his wound making its way further into his body, carrying the poison that was paralyzing him.

"This is going to hurt a bit but I need you to bear the pain. Until the poison is gone, it's going to hurt. I'll try to speed it up. Here, drink this." She offered him the alcohol before she pushed her hair from her eyes and raised the glowing dagger. Sebastian watched and saw that there was an actual red aura coming from inside the dagger.

"Here goes." Maylene took his hand and then pressed the dagger to his wound. Instantly, a pain so excruciating and enough to make him go insane shot through his entire body. However, it subsided almost immediately as the dagger began to glow and pulsate.

He looked at the dagger and his eyes grew wide in surprise as the black aura was extracted from his body. It appeared almost as though the dagger was absorbing it. He realized, after a moment, that the dagger _was _absorbing the aura as it began to become black.

Suddenly, he felt the tiredness and heaviness leave his body and saw Maylene draw the dagger away, her face suddenly looking strained and tired.

"You should rest." She managed to get out before she shakily turned away.

Before he could thank her and ask her why the black aura was passing from the dagger to her, he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Maylene let out a groan as she released the dagger, unable to absorb anymore of the aura. Groaning, she shakily got to her feet and strapped her ankle before she headed towards the entrance of the cave in search of water.<p>

She knew Sebastian would be weak and he would definitely need water when he awoke as well as something to eat in order to gain his strength.

She realized that it was up to her to get the necessary materials.

Sucking in a breath, she left the cave and headed towards the trees, her daggers in her hands.

She needed to find some other place for them to hide.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the shadow creatures found her again and she wasn't sure if she would be able to defend them both again. She knew Sebastian needed time to heal properly and she was not in very good shape either.

She let out a yell as a branch struck her ankle before she gasped and instantly put her hand over her mouth. After a few moments of listening for any sudden sounds, she realized that no one or thing had heard her.

Maylene started walking again, her face twisting in pain at every step. However, she was careful to not make any sounds.

She pulled out her dagger and began to chip away at some bark free from the trees for the fire.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around, slightly puzzled.<p>

Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked around, realizing he was still in the cave. There was a fire blazing along with a few pieces of ripped clothing. He saw several droplets of what looked like blood on the floor of the cave and assumed it was his own, considering the dark red-almost black color of it. Or it could be Maylene's.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he remembered Maylene.

"Maylene?" He called, looking around the cave. Hearing no answer, he stood, which took more energy than he thought necessary, and began to head towards the cave entrance.

Just as he reached the entrance, he was thrown off his feet and felt someone land on him. Looking up, he found himself staring into the red-brown eyes of Maylene, who looked surprised as she stared down at him.

"Sebastian, you're awake." She exclaimed breathlessly. Red-brown eyes met red eyes and Maylene felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks before she realized that she was still on top of him and pushed herself off of him. Sebastian got to his feet before she did and heard her suck in a sharp breath as she got to her feet.

His eyebrows lifted at the sound of her gasp and his eyes instantly fell on her left foot, widening as he saw the cloth tied around it.

"What happened?" He asked while she straightened with some effort.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She reassured him with a smile, not meeting his eyes.

"We need to get going soon. Those creatures will find us if we don't keep moving." Maylene said as she headed towards the fire, painfully limping.

"What were those things?" He asked as he watched her grab a cloth and soak it in water before heading towards him.

"I need to see your wound." She said, motioning for him to sit. He looked at her for a moment before sitting. She examined his wound before wiping it with the cloth and then tying another piece of cloth around it.

"You didn't answer. What were they? And how did you know how to kill them?" He asked again after noticing she had avoided the question the first time.

"You should drink something to keep your strength up." Maylene purposely avoided the question as she stood and headed towards the other strips of cloth.

"Damn it, Maylene. Answer me." He suddenly hissed as he got to his feet. Sebastian rarely lost his temper and when he did, god help who caused it. She slowly turned to face him before she shrugged.

"I don't know what they were." She calmly replied before raising a container full of water and pushing it towards him.

"We need to go. Drink this. We need all the strength we can get." She said, after seeing that he wasn't going to drop the issue and drink the water/

"My strength is fine." Sebastian curtly replied, still looking at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, lowering the water. He nodded in response.

"Very well." She turned away and grabbed a strip of cloth.

"You didn't answer my last question." He watched as she slowly untied the one around her ankle and tied it with the new strip. She took her time before she turned and faced him.

"Let's go." She said, straightening and shoving the other strips into her pouch.

"Not until you answer my question." He took a step forward, appearing almost menacing to her.

"Very well. I'm an assassin. I'm trained to kill anything. It just so happens I was also trained to know how to kill those things." He regarded her with a skeptical look but said nothing.

"Now, can we leave?" She asked, not waiting for him to question her further.

"You can't go anywhere. You're hurt." He looked down at her ankle before she scoffed and waved her hand in a careless manner.

"It's fine." She replied in hopes that she was reassuring him. She bent and tightened the cloth before she straightened.

"See?" She asked as she took a step forward. However, just as she put her weight on her left foot, a sudden pain shot through her foot, causing her to suck in a sharp breath and wince.

As the pain overtook her, she felt her feet give out and braced herself for a collision with the floor of the cave.

Seconds before she hit the floor, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and looked up to see Sebastian looking down at her with his usual smirking eyes.

"I told you." He replied as he helped her straighten, his cocky attitude returning.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." She said, hoping to reassure him once again. She was obviously not convincing enough because he regarded her with a scoff.

"Your ankle is swollen. You have been on it all day, haven't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he examined her ankle. She sighed before she nodded in defeat. No use lying to him.

"I had to get supplies." She replied in her defense, earning an irritated sigh from him before he did something that shocked her.

He picked her up in his arms bridal style, his eyes gleaming, and carried her towards the fire before setting her down carefully.

"With a twisted ankle? That wasn't very wise. You really do puzzle me at times." He said as he began to unwrap the cloth around her ankle.

"Why?" She asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Because of the fact that you disregarded your own health to look after mine. Not very wise at all." He said, shaking his head in disapproval as he began to tend to her ankle.

"What do you mean it wasn't wise at all?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Surely, he realized that she had no choice.

"I mean that it wasn't wise that you were nursing my wound while failing to nurse your own wound. After all, it does us no good if I am fully capable again and you are not. We would just be right back to where we began." He looked at her as if it were common sense.

"Surely, you realize that I had no choice. I couldn't allow us to starve nor could I allow you to die. My ankle would heal in time, but you, once dead, could not return." She shot back, her voice growing a pitch higher in anger.

"Do not fret. I did not mean to anger or offend you." Sebastian placated her, his attitude returning to that of the suave butler. However, he found that he enjoyed watching her lose her temper and show him the fiery woman hidden inside.

"Of course not." She refused to look at him after having lost her temper so quickly. She let out a gasp when he applied some pressure to her ankle as he dressed the wound.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked a bit horrified and apologetic as she gasped in pain. Maylene would have laughed if she weren't in so much pain. Sebastian looking apologetic towards her? That would be the day!

"No." She lied through closed teeth. The truth was that it _was_ hurting her but, as an assassin, she wasn't allowed to show weakness.

As it was, she was being extremely weak and stupid at the moment due to her injury. They should have been moving but, due to her ankle, he wouldn't allow them to leave at all.

"I swear, I could scold you right now for your stupidity. Your ankle is so badly hurt yet you refused to care for it. Suppose you had been attacked while in the forest? What would you have done?" He asked as he tied the knot. She shrugged as he finished dressing it and stood above her.

"I would have been fine." She replied, knowing fully well that she wouldn't have stood a chance against the shadows.

He gave her a skeptical look letting her know that he knew she was lying, which she ignored as she looked at her ankle before sighing and standing. However, the moment she put pressure on her feet, she felt her knees buckle and give out. Gasping, she reached out and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder, holding them for support.

"Sorry." She apologized as she straightened and found herself looking into his red eyes. She could see the dancing flames reflecting in his eyes, but noticed another fire there. One that seemed to come from within. She felt a blush threaten to escape. Vaguely, she became aware of his strong arms wrapped her around her waist and the heat that seemed to come from his body. She looked up and saw his eyes were on her, almost boring into her own. She felt a heat course through her body before she realized what she was about to do.

Quickly, she pushed herself away from him and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

"It's almost night. We must leave soon." She said, her back towards him.

"Not with your ankle in that condition." He replied in an obstinate tone as he moved towards her.

"Forget my ankle. Neither of us has very much strength. If those shadows find us, do you honestly believe they would care about the condition of my ankle?" She scoffed as she turned to face him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He realized she was correct and nodded.

"Very well. But, where will we go?" He asked, turning to face her.

* * *

><p>"Just for the night?" The elderly woman asked, looking at Maylene and Sebastian. Maylene smiled at the owner of the lodge and nodded. It had been pure luck when they had stumbled upon the lodge not to far away from the cave.<p>

"We just need somewhere to stay." She replied, looking over at Sebastian, who chose to remain as stoic and still as ever.

"Very well. We have an available room." The woman replied after looking at Sebastian.

"That is perfect, isn't it?" Maylene asked, turning towards Sebastian who finally looked animated and nodded.

"Follow me." The elderly lady replied as she led them into the lodge and towards the room.

"Here you are, dearies." She opened the door of a greatly furnished room before stepping away.

"It's beautiful. We'll be comfortable here." Maylene smiled at the lady after scanning the room.

"Very well, dear." The lady smiled before she turned to leave.

"By the way, your husband is very handsome." She smiled at Maylene, whose eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I-I, ummm, t-thank you." Maylene managed to reply before she closed the door, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We should be fine here." She cleared her throat and headed towards the window, avoiding looking at Sebastian, who she knew was smirking at her pink face.

"So, what did the lady say?" Sebastian suddenly asked from behind her as he regarded her with an amused look.

"Nothing." Maylene lied, still not looking at him.

"Really? Then, I wonder how _nothing_ could make you blush like that." He remarked, moving to stand besides her. Maylene closed her eye as she realized he had indeed seen her blush and most likely had also heard the woman's remark. He was just having fun with her.

"Very well. She just said that my husband is very handsome." Maylene replied, deciding to play along with his little game.

"I see. I'm assuming she was referring to me, right?" He asked innocently, but she heard the smirk hidden in his voice.

"Well obviously. After all, who else besides you is in this room with me?" Maylene snapped, raising an eyebrow as she turned around.

"Very well, dear _wife_." He smiled at her and took a step forward.

"After all, you _do _know how handsome I am, don't you?" He raised a teasing eyebrow at her, earning himself a glare.

"If you heard the entire conversation, then why did you even ask?" She snapped again, her temper getting the better of her. Whatever game he was playing, she didn't like it.

"Now that we are alone, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you all day." He said, suddenly moving towards her. Maylene unconsciously moved backwards.

"How do you know that I am a demon?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Her eyes grew wide and she let out an inaudible groan.

"Curse him!" She thought as she realized that he had backed her into a corner, both literally and figuratively.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooo, reviews! I'll update asap because I really wanna finish this fic! I threw in some romance in this chap but not too much. Hopefully, Maylene and Sebastian are in character. Until my next chappie!<br>-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he saw Maylene's eyes widen in surprise and fear before they became emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Do not play clueless with me, my dear. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He smirked, leaning in towards her. He chuckled silently as he saw her eyes widen once more before returning to normal. He felt happy that he still had such an effect on her, even when she was the calm and calculating Maylene who stood before him. However, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed with her ability to act and control her emotions.

"I don't believe I know what you mean. Perhaps, you're confused? Delusional maybe? Do you even know what you're saying?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. She really was good at acting, he had to give her that. After all, she had fooled everyone, even him, into thinking her an inept, incapable, and clumsy maid.

"No, I don't believe it to be confusion nor do I believe myself to be delusional. And yes, I know exactly what I'm saying." He stopped at this and leaned in a few more centimeters until his eyes were leveled with her own.

"And what is that?" Maylene asked in a constricted voice, not daring to allow herself to breathe. He was already so close that she felt as though her heart would jump out of her chest. She hated that she still responded to him like a lovesick fool. Then again, who could blame her? He had the ability to reduce women into mere puddles with just a look.

"I can't quite place my finger on it. Ah, I remember now. We were discussing how you happened to discover my secret." He teased, reaching out and running a finger along the jawline on the right side of her face. He was enjoying watching her squirm as she tried to control her emotions for him. The old Maylene would have already had a nosebleed from his proximity to her.

Maylene felt a heat creeping up from inside her followed by the same emotions she had always felt towards him. She suddenly felt extremely lightheaded due to his closeness and could feel a nosebleed threatening.

However, she managed to quell it down along with her blush at the last moment lest they betray her.

"No! No time for silly emotions! Remember, you are no longer Maylene the maid, but Maylene, the trained assassin." Her mind scolded her, jostling her from her daydream. She felt her wall of coldness raise once again and regained the usual nonchalance and aloofness she had as an assassin.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from my face and remembered to keep it to yourself in the future." She scolded him in a less fluttery voice. Sebastian, surprised at the sudden change in her, slowly removed his finger from the spot it was currently tracing.

Taking a step back, he observed the impressive woman standing before him. He realized, with much awe, that this was the other Maylene before him. The Maylene who he had seen slaughter the numerous men who had been chasing them. This was Maylene, the cold, ruthless killer he had encountered years ago.

He watched her, transfixed. Like a moth drawn to light, he was drawn to her nonchalance the same way. There was something about her coldness that he found intriguing and appealing. Somehow, she seemed so much more alluring when she was her ruthless self.

"I would also appreciate it if you stopped staring at me." She hissed, her voice dangerously low. Sebastian felt as if he was in the presence of a whole other person as well. It was so strange to think that this woman in front of him could also become a clumsy, lovesick maid.

"Sorry, my dear." He replied in his suave manner, attempting to secure his facade and salvage whatever pride and dignity he had left. Her request had caught him off guard, particularly because he himself had not even been aware of the fact that he had been staring at her.

How embarrassing! If he wasn't in her presence, he would have very well blushed for being caught and then scolded for it.

However, luckily for him, she still had some respect left for him because she turned away after her request, her back to him.

Just as he was about to make a smart comeback and establish himself as the dominant one in the room once again, there was a knock on the door.

Maylene, glad for a distraction from the sudden tension that had filled the room, turned and answered it.

"Hello, dear. Are you and your husband settled properly?" The elderly woman's voice asked, a soft smile on her face. She was aged, but no older than 60 with black hair and a few scattered gray and white hairs. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a checkered red and black dress and a black shawl over her arms. Her blue eyes twinkled with an otherworldly look as she smiled, making her seem wiser than her age.

"Yes," Maylene paused and turned towards her 'husband', who regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you relaxed, darling?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face. Sebastian regarded her for a second, which seemed so much longer to her, before smiling and nodding. He reminded her of a cat, the one creature which he absolutely adored. However, he looked like a lion who wanted to play with its prey before deciding to eat it.

"Yes, my darling. Quite relaxed." He replied with a mischievous smirk before he turned away. Maylene chuckled, a tiny hint of nervousness in her laugh, before turning back to the elderly woman.

"We're quite fine, thank you." She replied before flashing the woman another smile.

"That is wonderful. I just wanted to let you know that dinner begins in approximately 10 minutes." The woman said to Maylene, who nodded.

"10 minutes. Understood. Thank you." She thanked the woman before the elderly woman turned and disappeared into the dimly lit hallway, leaving Maylene alone with her darling 'husband'.

"Well, dinner begins in 10 minutes." Maylene closed the door and headed towards the window. As she stared out into the bushes, she suddenly felt an uneasy feeling wash over her like ice water, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, looking over at her after noticing her shivering.

"Just a bit cold." She lied and reassured him before her mind drifted as her eyes gazed out the window once again.

Something wasn't right. She could tell that much as she stared out the window, sensing the presence of something evil.

From the way his eyes were glued on the window, Sebastian obviously sensed something was wrong as well.

However, as she stared into the darkness outside, she couldn't be sure if there was some danger or if she was being paranoid.

But, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw Sebastian stiffen beside her. It would have been completely unnoticeable if she hadn't been looking for signs.

But, seeing him stiffen confirmed her suspicions that something was off around them. There was something wrong

"Are you okay?" She asked him the question that had not long ago been directed towards her. He looked at her for a moment, realizing that there was something else in her question. However, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I'm quite alright. Shall we head down to dinner?" He asked, extending his hand towards her. She looked at his hand with a hesitant expression before she saw a small smile break across his face.

"Don't worry. Relax. I won't bite." He smiled at her with his trademark disarming smile, which was not helping her relax one bit.

"At least, not yet." He mumbled with a smirk as she reluctantly took his arm. Maylene pretended not to have heard his comment and followed him as he led the way to the dining room.

However, she threw one last glance towards the window before they left the room. She almost gasped and stumbled at what she saw.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sebastian asked, looking down at her hand, which was squeezing his, and then at her pale face. She mumbled something and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied as they continued down to the dining room. However, she was more than sure that she had seen something. A face in the window.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, dearies." The elderly woman smiled as Sebastian and Maylene entered the dining room. The couple smiled and said their evening greetings before they headed towards two of the vacant seats and sat beside each other.<p>

Maylene took a deep breath as she sat in an attempt to calm herself down. She succeeded and felt her heart return to its normal pace.

Feeling calm and less alert, she stole a glance at Sebastian.

The handsome butler was sitting beside her, his posture perfect and a smile on his face. His red eyes were scanning the room as he assessed it. Although he looked composed, Maylene knew he was far from it.

No doubt he would be on the alert. Especially if she _had _indeed seen a face outside their window. She looked at his posture, which looked ready to pounce, and realized that he _had _seen the face as well.

"Tonight's dinner is my specialty." The elderly woman's voice shook them both from their thoughts. Maylene and Sebastian both looked down to see her place what looked like a large piece of meat before them.

There was a fine red sauce over the meat, coating it in a gloss.

"It looks delicious." Maylene smiled at the elderly woman, who returned a smile of thanks.

"What is the sauce made with?" Sebastian asked as he cut a piece of the meat with his utensils.

"Oh, no. That is my secret and a good chef never reveals her secrets." The woman replied with a smile before she placed two wine glasses in front of each of them.

"Wine?" She asked as she held up a dark green bottle. Maylene looked at the bottle before looking at the woman.

"The bottle is unlike the other ones we see." She said as she took the bottle and examined it before handing it back to the woman.

"Oh, yes. That is because this is a special wine. It is homemade. Try some." She said as she poured it into their glasses. It was a deep crimson red.

Maylene looked down at the wine glass before raising it to her lips. She quickly inhaled the wine before her eyes slightly widened and she set it down.

"Ah, I don't think I should have wine before I eat." Maylene replied, earning a chuckle and nod from the older woman.

"Very well, dearie. I'll leave it here." When the woman turned away, Maylene's eyes darted over and she was fortunate enough to catch Sebastian's eyes.

"I agree. Rather, I would prefer something else before we have the wine. Do you have water?" Sebastian asked after he caught Maylene's eyes and saw the frantic look in them.

"Of course, dear." The woman turned and disappeared into the kitchen. The minute she was gone, Maylene grabbed the wine glass and brought it to her nose.

"I know that scent. It's," Maylene stopped after she sniffed the drink, trying to recall the scent.

"It's," She paused again before she turned to look at him, the answer finally coming to her.

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking at her eyes, which were now wide in disgust and horror.

"This is blood." Maylene choked out before Sebastian's own eyes grew wide.

"Blood?" Sebastian asked before he raised his own glass and sniffed the wine.

"It is." He breathed before he cut a piece of the meat and raised it to his nose.

"This sauce is blood as well and the meat smells like human flesh." He said, turning and catching Maylene's eyes. Her face paled at his words.

"What kind of a sick person is she?" Maylene asked, her hand moving towards her mouth. Just where were they? The Butcher's Bloody Lodge of Hell?

"I don't know, but here she comes." Sebastian said as they heard footsteps approaching them from the direction of the kitchen.

"Pretend you know nothing." Sebastian whispered to her while she nodded.

"Whose blood do you suppose it is?" Maylene whispered, looking over at him. Sebastian's shrug followed by the quick nod of his head towards the door caused her to shut her mouth before looking down at the plate.

"Alright, darling. I got your water." The woman smiled and set the water down in front of Sebastian before turning towards Maylene.

"What's the matter, dear? You don't like the meat?" She asked, looking at Maylene, who shook her head in response.

"No, it's not that." Maylene smiled politely before turning back to Sebastian.

"My wife doesn't really enjoy meat that much. Lately, she has been picky with her eating." Sebastian offered, looking at Maylene, who nodded.

"Oh, I see." The woman's eyes widened in happiness.

"How many months along is she?" She suddenly asked, earning a gasp from Maylene and a shocked look from Sebastian.

"Only 2 months." Sebastian, who was the first to recover, smiled at Maylene.

"How wonderful. How long have you two been married, darlings?" She asked, looking as the couple.

"About 5 months." Sebastian automatically answered, causing Maylene's eyes to widen slightly.

"How sweet. I have some tomato soup in the kitchen that might be better for you. I'll get it for you." She smiled at Maylene, who nodded in appreciation.

The minute the woman had retreated into the kitchen, Maylene turned towards Sebastian.

"Let's go." She whispered as she pushed the seat back and stood. Sebastian looked at the doorway where the woman had disappeared before he stood and grabbed Maylene's hand. However, just as the two turned towards the door, both froze and gasped.

"Where are you going, dearies?" The elderly woman was standing in front of the door, a butcher knife in her hand.

"We're going out for some fresh air." Maylene lied, knowing that the woman didn't believe it at all.

"You're going to lie to Grandmother Mae, are you?" The woman asked, raising the butcher knife as she walked towards them. Maylene took a step back and felt her back lean against Sebastian's chest. She quickly turned her head and caught his eyes, which looked indifferent.

"I think you should move." Sebastian calmly replied, his voice colder than his eyes. Maylene felt him brush past her to stand in front of her, pushing her behind him.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you should move." He repeated, glaring at Grandmother Mae.

"Really? And you're going to hurt me?" Grandmother Mae asked, her voice mocking as she gestured towards him with the butcher knife.

"Do you think I'm letting you out of this house? You're going to be added to my soup! And your blood will be made into my special sauce. Just think! Demon blood in my sauce!" She squealed before she moved forward, butcher knife raised.

"So that was blood!" Maylene gasped, her eyes wide as she grabbed Sebastian's upper arm. She tugged him slightly and both moved backwards. Grandmother Mae looked at her and nodded, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Of course, dearie. It's a special here at Blood Moon Lodge. Serving the guests the remains of previous guests." She smiled at the disgusted look on Maylene's face.

"You're demented!" Maylene yelled, shaking her head and moving further backwards while pulling Sebastian along. She felt Sebastian tense under her grip as his eyes darted towards the window. He realized what she was trying to do and moved backwards again, moving them closer to the window.

"That is not very nice."grandmother Mae said, shaking her head and giving Maylene a disappointed look.

"I guess I'll have to teach you manners." Grandmother Mae suddenly yelled, leaping forward.

"This way!" Maylene yelled, turning and grabbing Sebastian as she headed towards the window. She pulled him behind her but gasped in surprise as he picked her up and ran with her bridal style.

"I'm stronger and faster." He replied, looking at her surprised face.

"Watch out!" Maylene yelled, causing Sebastian to look behind them. He dodged just as Grandmother Mae brought her butcher knife down. While Grandmother Mae ran to get her knife, he jumped out the window with Maylene in his arms.

"That was close." Sebastian smiled down at her face as he effortlessly landed on the ground. Maylene nodded and looked up at his smiling face. His red eye glinted in the moonlight before they suddenly changed under her gaze. Clearing her throat, she turned her face away.

"Put me down now please." Maylene said, barely looking up at his face. He looked down at her and gave her an evil smirk before he set her down.

"Thank you." Maylene replied before she suddenly pulled him out of the way. Both watched as the butcher knife lodged itself into the trunk of the tree.

"I've got you now, dearies." Grandmother Mae smiled at them as she emerged from the doorway of the lodge. She leapt forward with another butcher knife, aiming for Sebastian, who dodged with ease. Maylene's eyes grew wide and she moved out of the way of a kitchen knife before grabbing her gun.

Mae landed a few feet in front of them before she leapt forward again, her butcher knife aimed at Sebastian. Without thinking, Maylene raised the gun and fired.

Both watched as Mae landed in front of Sebastian, blood pouring from the wound in her head.

"She was a demon. A demon gone bad. It seems that she had developed a taste for humans and their blood." Maylene observed as she bent and examined the black blood gushing from the wound. Sebastian regarded her for a moment before looking back at the demon.

"How do you know that?" He asked as Maylene stood. She looked at him before shaking her head and turning away, unsure what to say.

"We should keep going." She said as she began to walk away. However, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, causing her to fling into his chest.

"Not until you answer my question." He growled as he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping. She avoided his glaring eyes as he looked down at her. Her eyes darted around, desperate for an escape. However, there were none to be found.

"Wait, did you not sprain your ankle?" He suddenly asked, looking down at her ankle, which was perfectly fine. Her eyes grew wide before she turned away, finally breaking out of his grip. However, his hand shot out and closed around her wrist.

"We really should keep moving. Her blood is sure to draw other demons near." Maylene said as she looked around in an attempt to distract him. She knew exactly who the scent of the fresh blood would draw near.

However, Sebastian didn't seem to share her fear nor did he intend to be distracted as he stood perfectly still, his grip around her wrist tightening.

"I could care less about who smells the blood. However, I do want an answer to my question. Don't even dream of distracting me." He said, hauling her into him and spinning her around so he looked down into her face. His lips now hovered dangerously close to her face.

"How do you know that, _Maylene_?" He asked, his breath brushing her face as he emphasized her name. She inhaled his scent and suddenly felt herself grow dizzy. Head suddenly spinning, she clutched at him, sure that she would pass out into unconsciousness if she let go of him.

"Maylene." She heard him call her and looked through her hazy daze to see him staring at her, his eyes full of intrigue, worry, and what looked like anger. She saw the red flames dance in his eyes as she gazed into them and felt as if she were being consumed by them.

"Maylene, are you alright?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. She inhaled his scent once again before letting out a groan. His masculine scent was quickly sending her over the edge.

"I'm fine." She breathed, aware that her voice had suddenly grown husky and lower than its usual pitch.

"Perhaps, you should rest." Sebastian said, noticing the change in her voice and placing his hand on her face. Her eyelids fluttered slightly before she groaned and nodded, unsure whether she was moving her head. The heat from his hand made her skin tingle and seemed to set her aflame.

"By the tree." She whispered, aware of the fact that her voice was still husky. He nodded and picked her up bridal style before placing her at the base of the tree. He crouched beside her and felt her forehead before looking at her paling face.

"You look dehydrated. I'll get you something to drink and then we'll talk." He said to her as she deliriously nodded before he stood and headed towards the lodge.

Maylene watched as he disappeared into the lodge before getting to her feet and, holding her swinging head, turning and heading in the opposite direction. Just as she let out a sigh of relief at getting away from him, she felt someone grab her hand.

"That wasn't very nice, Maylene, now was it?" A silky voice whispered into her ear. Eyes wide, she spun around and found herself face to face with a dangerously sexy Sebastian, wearing his trademark seductive grin. She could see the flames dancing even more wildly in his eyes as he leaned in.

"Tried to get away, did you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her suddenly pink face. She shook her head and backed away towards the tree before feeling her back press against the tree.

Trapped. She held her breath, wanting to kick herself for her stupidity.

"No, that's not it." She shook her head, knowing that she was cornered. He chuckled and took a step towards her. Once again, his scent reached her nose and she felt her knees almost give out.

"Stay up!" She mentally scolded herself before raising her eyes to look at the incarnate of temptation standing mere inches from her.

"Really? Then, why did you run?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a step forward.

"Stay!" She mentally screamed as he came closer. His scent danced around her nostrils before she turned away, holding her breath.

"Maylene, you look absolutely flushed. Are you sure you're well?" He whispered, leaning in closer and running a finger up the left side of her face. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked at her helpless face. She looked up at him and managed a nod before leaning her head back into the tree.

"Well, luckily for you, I keep my promise." He said, producing a flask full of water from behind him. She gave a silent prayer as he moved away and handed her the flask. Grateful, she opened it and drank the water, soothing her patching throat and quenching her thirst.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper breathlessly as she looked up at him.

"You're very welcome." He smiled at her before bowing in his normal flashy manner. She suppressed the sudden urge to roll her eyes and turned away.

"We should continue moving." She said, looking back at him as she regained her bearing. He looked about ready to object before he looked around and nodded, obviously sensing something.

"You're right." He replied, following her as she turned and began to walk. Maylene glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian, who was staring at her. Scared of making eye contact with him, she quickly turned away and quickened her pace, maintaining the distance between them.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at Maylene, who was walking ahead of him. He noticed that she seemed fluttery, if not nervous, around him. However, it wasn't her normal nervousness around him. Rather, she seemed scared and cautious.<p>

He noticed her hand flex before it relaxed only to flex and then relax. But, he realized that she as far away from relaxed as one could get. Even her walk seemed full of tension and alertness.

He was sure that she wasn't just nervous. No, there was something else going on. He too sensed something, but it seemed that she knew more about it then he did.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the tension and silence between them. She stopped before turning to face him, almost as if she had forgotten that he was with her.

Eyes darting around, she quickly nodded before her eyes landed on him.

"Just tired." She replied, although he was more than sure that it was an absolute lie.

"Then, why don't we stop and rest?" He asked, noticing that her face quickly changed at his suggestion.

"Um, we should keep moving. After all, I wouldn't enjoy resting out here." She replied. In the open, was what she wanted to add. He looked at her for a moment before taking a step closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked, noticing her expression had quickly changed to one of caution and determination. She quickly nodded before she turned away and continued walking.

Sebastian had no choice but to follow after her.

After a few moments, he stopped.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing that he was no longer following her. She saw his nose flare and her eyes grew wide as she held her breath. What was he smelling?

"Nothing." He replied after a few moments, staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Very well." She turned and resumed walking. Sebastian, however, continued to sniff the air as he followed. There was something going on, he realized as his nose flared again at the scent he had smelled not very long ago.

He began walking faster and realized that it was getting stronger as he moved ahead. There _was_ something up ahead. However, he didn't count on colliding into Maylene.

She let out a yell as he fell on top of her.

"How silly of me. I'm so sorry." He apologized as he helped her to her feet. As she straightened and brushed herself off, his nose flared once again as he smelled the scent.

Suddenly, he felt himself growing dizzy. Maylene, noticing his paling face, quickly ran over to him and helped him towards a tree.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern. He nodded and inhaled, realizing the scent was coming from Maylene. It smelled like vanilla, spice, and something he couldn't place. A scent that was specific to Maylene only.

"I'm fine." He replied, realizing that his voice had become husky. Maylene let go of him and moved away to grab the flask. Opening it, she poured the water on his face before giving him some to drink.

After drinking, he felt his vision return and felt his surroundings stop spinning.

"Sebastian, would you like to stop now and rest?" Maylene asked, leaning in closer to him. Her lips were inches from his and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He found that he was unable to function in her presence, her close presence.

Groaning, he nodded and saw her lean forward and place a hand on his forehead.

"Oh dear, you're burning up." She breathed, looking down at him. He inhaled once again and felt his primal instincts take over as her scent overwhelmed him. He looked up at her worried face before he let out an inhuman growl and claimed her lips.

He felt her gasp into the kiss in surprise. However, she threw caution to the wind within a few seconds. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him closer as she felt a heat course through her body.

She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and groaned in satisfaction and passion. Smirking, he deepened the kiss and pulled her into him before spinning them around so that she was pressed against the tree. He sucked on her tongue and explored her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. He continued to plow through her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip and causing her to emit a purr from deep in her throat. Her hand was weaving its way through his hair, stroking his silky locks. He wrapped his arms around her waist before he pushed them further into the tree, almost as if he wanted them to melt into each other.

Pulling away, he let out an inhuman growl before reaching down and kissing her neck, his teeth slowly growing to a point.

"Mmmmmm." He heard a deep moan escape from her throat as he placed hot kisses on her neck. He felt her gasp suddenly and pulled away. His eye grew wide as he saw a puncture mark on her neck.

Quickly, he straightened as he realized what he had done.

"I'm very sorry. Forgive me. I should go." He said, bowing in an attempt to become the perfect butler once again. He turned to leave before passion consumed him once again but he froze before growling at the figure in front of him.

"Well, well. Seems like I came in time for the honeymoon. Looks like you traded up, Maylene." The figure smiled at Maylene, who had moved to stand besides Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the man and recognized the shadow creatures that were standing behind him.

"We're trapped." Maylene whispered from besides him, her hand clutching his in fear.

* * *

><p>Soooo, reviews! I decided to throw in some passion because it gets so boring after a while. Besides, I love to see the sexy and passionate side of Sebby. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. I'll update asap!<br>-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry no update for so long! Writer's block kicked in and didn't leave. When it finally did and I wrote the chapter, Fanfiction deleted it. So, I needed to rewrite it and then hello again Writer's block! Hopefully, this chapter is good and you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"My, my. Maylene, you certainly have grown up." The man leapt down from the tree and walked towards her. Sebastian watched as Maylene transformed into her confident, nonchalant self. She suddenly moved towards the man, her eyes focused on his face and her fists folded.<p>

"And you're still the same, aren't you? The same conniving, backstabbing snake." She spit, causing him to laugh. Sebastian watched the exchange, puzzled as to not only how Maylene knew this demon but also the tension between them and hostility she had towards him.

"Guilty as charged, princess." He did a mock bow before he straightened and laughed again.

"What do you want?" Maylene demanded as she shot him a look of pure hatred.

"Are you really that naïve or do you just wish to stall?" The man asked, earning a glare from Maylene followed by a growl.

"So, the rumors are true. You have been helping my uncle, you snake." She watched as he mockingly bowed again.

"Once again, guilty as charged. Although it was only recently that your dear Beelze found out. The truth is, I have been helping him since your father ruled. Why do you think your uncle rules now?" His last words triggered something in Maylene, who suddenly pulled out her daggers.

"I knew I should have put you to death years ago, you traitor!" She suddenly launched herself forward, throwing the man to the ground. She pushed the dagger against his neck, spilling a small drop of blood.

"By all means, kill me. Then, you'll see how quickly your uncle drags you back to complete the ritual. Of course, that might be difficult now due to your newest mate." At the word mate, he looked at Sebastian who stood still.

"What are you saying?" Maylene asked, causing the man to return his attention to her. He chuckled before giving her another of his wolfish smiles.

"I am not daft, my sweet. I smell his scent on you and I see his mark on you. The mark that made you his bride. You two are now bound together forever. I must say that you have traded up, my dear. He is much more suitable for you than Kiernan." At his words, Maylene pulled both herself and him off of the ground before she released him.

"I swear, Proditio, that no hands but mine shall slay you. And when I do kill you, I will be sure to make it nice and slow so that I may savor it." She smirked at his face, which had paled slightly at her words. However, his expression quickly changed as he recovered his cockiness.

"Really? Because I think you'll have to wait for your revenge, Lady Azalea, unless you want your uncle to find you. However, if you really cannot control yourself, by all means, slay me!" He bent his head forward, purposely taunting her with his neck. She reached out and clenched his neck. Her grip tightened and she looked about ready to complete the job before she abruptly let him go.

"I thought so. You desire your freedom more than you desire your revenge. After all this time, you're still as weak as you were all those years ago." At those word, Maylene charged towards him, throwing herself on him. He let out a grunt as she slammed him into a tree before she held the dagger to his neck. Droplets of blood began to seep through the thread-like wound as she applied more pressure to the blade. The shadow creatures began to move towards them but Maylene showed no fear or interest.

"Don't push me! You know better than that." She snarled into his ears, her nails growing to a point and digging into his neck.

"Finally, some of that infamous temper of yours." He gasped slightly as her nails broke skin before he looked up and smiled at her angry face.

Upon smelling the blood, the creatures in the shadows began to move towards the pair. Quickly, Maylene turned towards the, daggers raised and an expression of pure coldness in her eyes.

"Stay there! You are not to move!" Proditio commanded the creatures, who stopped in their spots.

"Thank you for stopping them. Now, I can kill you." Maylene glared at him and held the dagger ever stronger, pushing it deeper into his flesh.

"Well, go on then. Finish the job." He dared her, waiting to see if she would truly go through with the act. She looked at him and felt all of the hatred she had forcing her to kill him dissolve as her logical mind took over one again. She knew killing him would have consequences, consequences that she couldn't afford to deal with at the moment. Without a word, she dropped her hand and moved backwards.

"I thought so. Very well. We shall have to do this the hard way, I'm afraid. However, before we continue with this drama, I think someone should fill our dear butler in. He seems ready to burst from curiosity." Proditio smiled at Maylene, who turned and remembered Sebastian for the first time. He had a smirk on his face, but she could see that he was on alert and there was suspicion in his eyes.

"I agree with your little friend, Maylene. Would you care to explain, perhaps?" The suave butler raised an eyebrow at her, looking very interested in what she had to say. Maylene, however, felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth and wished she was anywhere but here.

Looking at Sebastian, she let out a sigh before she turned away, unable to answer the question.

"I see. I assume I'll have to gather the information from your friend here." Sebastian turned to Proditio, realizing that Maylene had no intention of answering his question. However, he didn't miss the glare she sent him at the word 'friend'.

"Now, you have five minutes to tell me who you are and how you know Maylene or I will erase all evidence of your existence from this earth. Your time begins now." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked at Proditio, all traces of the charismatic butler gone as a cold ruthlessness overcame him.

"First off, my dear butler, I am not her friend. I fear Maylene might kill you the next time you say that. And secondly, it would be my pleasure. You see, my dear Sebby," Proditio paused at the look he received from Sebastian, which was a mixture of disgust and a desire to kill.

"Yes, we know who you are. And what you are as well. I also happen to know that you hate that particular nickname." At this, Proditio offered Sebastian a mysterious smile before glancing over at Maylene, who looked like she was debating whether or not to kill the man.

"I'm flattered. Continue." Sebastian replied in a cold, composed voice as he glared at the man, who chuckled before resuming his tale.

"So charismatic. As I was saying, Lady Azalea, or Maylene as you know her, and I go far back. Very far back." He paused and watched Sebastian take in the last sentence.

"You see, Lady Azalea is the daughter of the one of the four great rulers of Hell. Her father, Azazel," At this, he stopped and looked at Sebastian, whose eyes had widened slightly.

"I see from your expression that you know who I am talking about." Proditio smiled but Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I do. Continue your tale."

"As I was saying, Azazel ruled over Hell for many centuries. That is, until he was disposed of by our dear Maylene's uncle with the help of yours truly." Proditio bowed and smiled over at Maylene, whose hand unconsciously tightened around the dagger once again.

"Oh, dear Maylene. It's history. Must you still hold a grudge?" Proditio sighed as Maylene glared at him, her breathing rapid and uneven.

"Adramelech truly was more wicked and sinister than the Devil. He pretended to help Azazel, only to drive the knife through him the moment he had a chance to. Her poor father never saw it coming, the fool," Proditio chuckled at this, clearly amused. His black eyes lit up in delight as he continued. "After Azazel's death, Adramelech was able to step up and gain more power. You see, he had been the Grand Chancellor of Hell. Of course, he knew that he would do a better job as ruler of Hell and set out to prove it. Thus far, he has not disappointed. To work under him is a privilege," he stopped, obviously pleased that he was servant to one of the most cruel and evil demons in Hell.

"How wonderful for you. And what does this have to do with Maylene?" Sebastian asked, his demeanor cool and composed as he ignored the mockingly hurt look he got from Proditio.

"Oh, that's no good. You two are now mates yet you know nothing about her." Proditio clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"I will soon remedy that situation, given that you resume your tale." Sebastian replied.

"Well, this is the fun part. You see, Maylene was the only problem. She was next in line for the throne," At this, Sebastian interrupted him.

"Despite her being a female?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Proditio looked at him before laughing.

"My dear Sebby, gender no longer matter in Hell." Upon seeing Sebastian's puzzled face, Proditio laughed before looking towards Maylene and then Sebastian.

"I see from your expression that you have not been back in a while. Much has changed since you left, Sebastian," Proditio replied before looking over at Maylene.

"I take it that you have never seen our dear Maylene at her full potential. Isn't that right, dear?" Proditio asked Maylene, who narrowed her eyes in response

"You keep speaking and he'll see soon enough." She hissed, earning a bark of laughter from Proditio.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"More like a promise." She returned.

"Isn't she one of a kind?" Proditio asked, looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, she is. Aren't you, _Maylene?_" Sebastian looked towards Maylene, who felt a heat course through her body under his gaze and the emphasis he put on her name. A slight blush tinted her cheeks before she cleared her throat and broke eye contact.

"Of course she is, which was why we needed to get rid of her. It was a simple matter, really. We just needed to dispose of her, which shouldn't have been a problem as she was a female. Oh, how wrong we were."

"After her father's death, Maylene took over as ruler and won the loyalty of some very powerful demons. You know how politics is in Hell. It's all about who you know and who supports you. We knew that it would be difficult to get rid of her, so her uncle decided to arrange for her marriage. Enter Kiernan, the demon who would help make this possible." Proditio stopped and turned to Maylene, who simply glared at him, ready to run him through with her daggers.

"He sends his love, by the way." Proditio smiled.

"Tell him he can slowly die with maggots and worms feasting on his flesh." Maylene replied, earning another laugh from Proditio, who turned towards Sebastian.

"Don't you just love her? She is wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I can hardly contain myself. Do continue with your story." Sebastian replied in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Very well. As I was saying, Maylene is, or was rather, betrothed to Kiernan. He was to mate her and then kill her. As I am sure you know, when demons mate, they go into a frenzy. During this time, the adrenaline and power rushing through their veins is enough to kill even the strongest demon. In this case, Maylene is special in that her blood is powerful enough to kill even Satan. I'm sure you have seen some of her powers. Your hand didn't heal on its own, did it?" Proditio looked at Sebastian's upper right arm where he had been slashed only the day before. It had already healed perfectly and the poison had been removed.

"I see from the amazed look on your face that you realize what I am saying. Yes, Maylene sucked the poison from you with the dagger. Unfortunately, it had to go into her, demonstrating yet another one of her amazing powers. She looks perfectly fine, clearly unaffected by the poison. Now, her uncle wanted Kiernan to mate with her and then kill her. He planned on doing a ritual to fuse her blood with his own and then overthrowing Satan to become the permanent ruler of Hell."

"Sounds very bold and daring." Sebastian commented, his eyes moving towards Maylene. She caught his eyes before inhaling sharply and turning away from his intense gaze.

"It was. It was to be the biggest deception ever. And it would have created the strongest ruler ever. However, our darling Maylene never could contain her curiosity. She had always been intrigued by her uncle and wished to become like him. It would have been the perfect plan had she not stumbled upon him while he was discussing his plans to have her married and then murdered." Proditio shook his head in disapproval before turning to Maylene.

"Really, you should have just stayed where you were. That way, you would now be dead and I wouldn't have had to hunt you down for all these years." He sighed.

"How unfortunate for you." She scoffed at him.

"Yes, my dear. It rather was. But, I finally found you. Now, please do not be difficult and return with me to your uncle." He moved towards her. Instantly, Maylene shifted into a fighting stance, daggers raised in self defense.

"And what made you think I would just agree?" She scoffed at him, earning a laugh.

"Oh, no one knows better than me that you would be difficult. Believe me, my dear. That is why I decided that you needed a bit of persuading." At this, he snapped his finger and one of the shadows moved towards him. Maylene watched as Proditio raised a piece of blue cloth.

"What is-" Maylene began before Sebastian growled beside her.

"Where is he?" He stepped forward, his eyes becoming murderous. Proditio smiled at him and waved his hand in a careless manner.

"He is fine...for now. And he will remain so, unless our darling Maylene decides to be difficult." Both demons turned and looked at Maylene, who looked about ready to wipe Proditio from the Earth.

"So, what will it be, Maylene?" Proditio looked at her and, seeing no reaction from her, moved towards her.

"That's a good girl." He purred as he reached out to grab her. Just as he did so, her hand shot out.

Sebastian watched as Proditio knocked the dagger from her hand and pinned her to a tree with superhuman speed.

"You're really testing my patience now." He snarled, his eyes growing darker as he moved closer to her face.

"Now, you will return with me to your uncle or we can all return to watch the skin get pulled from his master's body. Which will it be?" Maylene looked into Proditio's eyes and let out a growl.

"Neither!" She yelled as her other hand shot up. Proditio's eyes grew wide and he looked down at the dagger sticking out of his chest.

"You'll pay for that. Believe me, my dear. You'll still get caught. In fact, your uncle and beloved are heading towards Ciel. Your blood will fuse with your uncle's. Goodbye, Lady Azalea!" He fell back and Maylene watched as he turned into smoke. The shadow creatures began to move towards her.

"Stop!" Sebastian watched as the creatures stopped, awaiting a command.

"Find Beelze. Now!" She ordered, her eyes black. She didn't even wait to see the creature disappear and turned towards Sebastian.

"I know where Ciel is." She said before turning and running off, Sebastian following close behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my darling niece. I knew you would come." Adramelech smiled at the female demon.<p>

"Although, I must confess, I am rather disappointed that you would come to save this pathetic human." He threw a bloody Ciel towards Maylene.

"Young master!" Sebastian appeared and quickly scooped Ciel up from the floor.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked in short breaths. Suddenly, his eyes fell on Maylene.

"Maylene?" He asked, looking at the woman who was once his maid. However, she looked nothing like his maid. She wore an all black outfit: black pants complete with black leather pants and a black leather corset, which exposed some of her stomach. Around her hips was a garter belt and the garters around her thighs each had a pouch on them. She wore a black leather shoulder holster with guns tucked away and black leather garters with daggers in them around her legs. A pair of mid calf high black boots completed her outfit.

However, her black eyes were what puzzled Ciel the most. That and the sharp teeth in her mouth. Why, she looked almost...demonic?

Quickly, he turned to Sebastian, a questioning look on his face. Sebastian quickly nodded before looking at the scene about to unfurl.

"Oh, I didn't come here for Ciel." She scoffed as she began to walk towards her uncle.

"No, uncle. I came here to kill you, once and for all." She snarled, leaping forward. Just as she did, another demon appeared and threw her backwards. She flew into the wall before getting to her feet.

"Ah, Kiernan, so you did come." She smiled at the tall demon standing next to her uncle. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He sported an attractive goatee that was neatly trimmed. His ruby-red eyes glinted with a hidden sensuality as a smirk graced his red lips. He was dressed in a tailored suit and looked more like an aristocrat, like a lord, rather than a demon.

"Maylene. My little pussycat." He purred as he looked at her. Maylene felt goosebumps on her skin as his voice surrounded her, deep and seductive. She mentally scolded herself for reacting like that to him. However, her fiancé was the embodiment of sensuality and temptation, with looks that rivaled Sebastian's.

"Kiernan, it's been some time." She quirked a flirty eyebrow as her eyes raked over his body. He still maintained his sinewy figure, she observed. She knew he was doing the same to her, his low chuckle confirming it.

"Indeed. But, it seems you've gotten even more," He paused, looking for the right word. "Delicious." She smiled and walked towards him.

"Missed me, did you?" She licked her lips and saw desire flash in his eyes before it went away.

"Maybe. I see you've found yourself a new mate." He observed, looking at the mark on her neck. He looked behind her and noticed Sebastian for the first time.

"Hmm, looks like you traded down." He remarked, looking at Sebastian.

Maylene saw Sebastian stiffen from the corner of her eyes and heard him growl under his breath.

"Really? Because I think I upgraded." She gave Kiernan a cool look and saw his jaw clench. How he hated being insulted.

"Alright. Enough small talk. Maylene, I believe it's time we completed what we started years ago." Her uncle spoke, reminding everyone that he was in the room.

"Very well, uncle. But, before I kill you, I want you to release Sebastian and Ciel." She gestured towards them with her head, never taking her eyes from her uncle.

"But were is the fun in that?" He watched her eyes narrow and saw her fists clench.

"Let them go now." She took a menacing step forward.

"My dear, you should know better than anyone else that you nor them were going to walk out of here alive." Her uncle's eyes glinted evilly as he chuckled.

"You beast!" She let out a yell and charged at her uncle. Just as quickly, Kiernan intercepted and tackled her. Maylene let out a growl as Kiernan pinned her to the ground. She raised her leg and kneed him in the back, sending him flying over her.

"I'll end you now, just as I should have done years ago." Maylene ran towards her uncle and was about to claw him when she suddenly stopped.

"What? What did you do? Why can't I move?" She stared at her uncle and saw a smirk on his face.

"Ah, my impulsive niece." Adramelech snapped his fingers and demons instantly appeared. Maylene instantly recognized many of them as members of the Grand Council of Hell.

"Do you see what happens when you behave recklessly?" He asked, and then gestured to the ground. Maylene's eyes traveled downwards and she gasped. There was a seal around her, drawn with blood from the most powerful demons of Hell. Suddenly, she let out a scream and fell to her knees.

Sebastian watched as the circle of blood began to absorb Maylene's power. A red aura began to flow from her body to the circle.

"Sebastian! I order you to save her! Go now!" Ciel hissed the order into Sebastian's ear. The seal in his hand began to glow and the butler smiled.

"Of course, master." He set down his young master and turned towards his mate.

"Maylene!" She turned and saw Sebastian running towards her.

"Sebastian! No! Stay back!" Maylene yelled but watched as Sebastian took down several demons, his motions blurred. Suddenly, he was in front of her, his face calm and composed as was normal for him. The only indication that he was upset was the fire blazing in his eyes.

He quickly wiped out part of the circle, freeing her.

"You will pay for that!" Her uncle yelled as the demons began to surround them.

"On the contrary, I think you should pay for trapping my wife." Sebastian purred as his eyes glinted. Maylene felt a slight blush crawl up her cheeks at the word 'wife' but quickly pushed it away.

"Ah, if it isn't the Prince of charisma. I almost didn't recognize you in that pathetic human form." Her uncle sneered as he looked at Sebastian, who smiled and bowed.

"Adramelech, how wonderful to see you again. I see that you've been reduced to killing your niece to gain power. Truly pathetic." Sebastian gave him a smug smile before moving to stand beside Maylene. He looked down at her and turned her to face him. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he moved a strand of hair from her face and gave her his trademark smile.

"Now, Adramelech, I think we've played enough. My master is tired and I'm very excited about spending time with my dear wife." Sebastian purred the last part, giving Maylene a look that caused her to blush.

"I believe you're right. Time to end this game." Adramelech smiled when a wind suddenly blew, knocking Sebastian and Maylene from their feet.

"Sebastian," Maylene got to her feet and saw the butler was next to Ciel. Just as she made a move to go towards him, she felt someone behind her.

"No, sweetheart. You're coming with us." Just as the voice whispered it, she felt something stab her. Maylene gasped and looked down to see a hilt sticking out of her stomach. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kiernan smiling at her.

"Hello sweetheart. Ready?" He smiled down at her before twisting the hilt. As he did so, Maylene felt something flow into her and suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"Get off of me!" She suddenly yelled, pushing away from him. She quickly grabbed the hilt and pulled the hollow dagger from her stomach. Whatever was inside the blade had already left and was inside her.

"Damn it!" She hissed as she took a step forward and fell to her knees.

"Maylene!" She looked up and saw Sebastian looking at her.

"Sebastian." She breathed as someone grabbed her.

"Good night." Kiernan whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Maylene!" She heard Sebastian yell before she fainted.

Sebastian watched as Kiernan threw an unconscious Maylene over his shoulder before heading towards Adramelech, who smiled at him.

"It's been fun Sebastian, but the game is over." Adramelech said as a black portal opened up next to him.

"No! Maylene!" Sebastian yelled, running towards them. He leapt just as the portal closed and skidded to a stop.

"No!" He yelled, looking at the spot where the portal had just opened. Both Adramelech and Kiernan were gone, along with Maylene. Unable to control his anger, he let out a yell and smashed the wall behind him.

"Sebastian! Where is Maylene?" He heard Ciel ask. He quickly picked up Ciel and carried him out of the warehouse, his eyes dark.

"I will take you home, young Master. Then, I will pursue Maylene and bring her back." He growled, heading towards the Phantomhive mansion with Ciel in his arms. Ciel took one look at Sebastian's face before shaking his head.

"Stop Sebastian! I order you to bring Maylene back now! Leave me alone and go get her." Ciel ordered and watched a smile appear on Sebastian's lip.

"Thank you, young master." He set Ciel down and turned away.

"But, where is she?" Ciel asked, watching as Sebastian rolled up his sleeve.

"She's in Hell." Sebastian replied as his form began to change.

* * *

><p>So, reviews! I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, enjoy this chapter and be sure to review!<br>-DramaQueen95


End file.
